Hinata In Heat
by RolyRen
Summary: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?
1. Intro

**Authors Note :: learning about animals mating isn't that fun ._. And I'm writing one in Naruto and Hinata and Gaara and Sakura .**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

**Demons**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku with Hinata, he new formed girlfriend. He glanced over at Hinata and frowned. She wasn't eating her ramen. "Hinata-chan, why aren't you eating?"<p>

Hinata looked up at Naruto, blushing, "Uh…I-I'm not that hun-hungry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled a little, "You don't need to be so embarrassed anymore, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, "Hai." Hinata started to eat her ramen as Naruto gulped down his 3rd one. Once he was done, he froze and his left eye started twitching. He got this weird feeling in his stomach and turn to Hinata who was squirming in her chair.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Eep!" Hinata fell out of her chair and blushed, getting up fast. "Gomen."

Naruto's eye twitched again, before he smelt something…amazing? And that something amazing was making him…aroused? Naruto turned away from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

He covered his mouth and nose.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. But when Naruto felt that hand fall on his shoulder an electric shock went through his body before he ran away, yelling, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER, HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed his apartment door shut, panting, and sweating a little. He felt some blood flow out from his nose and cursed, running to the bathroom and grabbing a tissue and dabbing the blood.<p>

He heard Kyuubi laughing in his mind. He growled a little, holding his head back and putting the tissue a little into his nose.

**Something wrong, boy? **Kyuubi snickered.

_What do you think? _Naruto growled.

**I see it's happening again.**

_No shit._

**When was the last time this happened?**

_I think a week after Hinata told me she loved me when Pein attacked Konoha. _Naruto thought, looking in the mirror to see if he was still bleeding.

**Ah, yes. That was a close one. **Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto kinda smiled remembering when he practically tackled Hinata to the ground, having to be pulled off by Neji and Kankuro. The only way he got out of that one was by forcing Danzo (which took A LOT of convincing) to send him on any damn mission that was possible.

Naruto leaned back onto the wall.

_Looks like mission time, _Naruto sighed.

**Or… **Kyuubi smirked in his mind.

_Or, what? _Naruto growled at him.

**We can just make her our mate. **Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto shook his head, "Not gonna happen!"

**We will see, boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>LE BLEH! CHAPTER 1 :D<strong>


	2. Day 1

**Authors Note :: FINALLY UPDATING! :D**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~~~~Day 1~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling like shit.<p>

_I can't believe I just left her there…_

**Another fun filled week, I see?**

_Yup. Why did it happen all of a sudden again?_

**Because you two are finally together. It's a significant event. The first significant even was when Hinata confessed she loves you. Now that you're together-**

_Yeah, I get it. _

Naruto sighed and sat up, looking out the window. "I should go apologize."

**That isn't a good idea, boy. This Hinata girl…you know you're going to jump her.**

Naruto smiled a little, _It isn't gonna be __**that **__bad! _

Kyuubi laughed in his head, **Remember how it was the first time?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**It's going to be ten times worse, now.**

Naruto fell flat on his back, "Fuck."

_**XXX 12 PM XXX**_

Naruto walked out of his apartment. He had to tell Hinata what was really going on, maybe she would understand. Hopefully she would understand. Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, looking around. Sakura was in Suna for the time being, being a Konoha ambassador and helping with that medical crap. Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

_I wonder what Hinata is doing right now?_

**Pleasuring herself to your picture.**

_Not helping!_

Naruto thought of something, maybe he should go to back street, it would take longer to get there…and he might have to avoid Hiashi-sama. Naruto stopped and thought for a moment…BACK WAY IT WAS!

Naruto turned and walked next to the lake, he stopped and looked down at the fishes. He held his breath…he could smell her. Kyuubi was right! It's much worse!

"They are pretty, correct?" Hinata stuttered, walking over to Naruto, and leaning over the water. Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Naruto-kun…are you alright?" Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto shot back up and looked at her, "I'mfine,Hinata! Whywouldn'tIbe? Isn'ttodayabeautifulday?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Naruto-kun, so-something is wrong."

"Whatcouldbewrong?" Naruto started to sweat, backing up a bit. Hinata frowned, "You…You don't like me anymore…do you?" Naruto face palmed himself, "Hinata, you know that's not true! I love you! It's…just…" Naruto sighed, "It's hard to explain…Ugh…meet me at my apartment tonight. I'll explain everything." He shut his eyes tight.

_Fuck. She smells so good…better than ramen._

**Claim her tonight, boy.**

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun." And she ran off, far enough where Naruto could calm himself.

_What did I just get myself into…_

**Something that is going to turn out amazing!**

_**XXX 3 PM XXX**_

Sai found Naruto and told him that Tsunade needed him, there was a message from the Kazekage for him.

Naruto stood in Granny Tsunade's office, a little pissed off. "Why won't you let me have to scroll?" Tsunade smirked behind her hands, "Because I like to piss you off." Naruto growled, "Please give me the freakin' scroll! I'm already having a bad week!" Tsunade looked at him, "Is it…_that _week?" Naruto frowned and nodded. She took the scroll out and handed it to him, "Gaara is asking you the same thing you're going through right now. Except instead of Hinata he's after. It's Sakura."

Naruto's eyes twitched, snatching the scrool, "Sakura?…He's going to fuck Sakura!" Tsunade smiled, "Why do you think I sent her there?" Naruto opened the scroll, "Because they needed help with that medical crap." He read through the message. "Don't fuck Sakura! She isn't ready!" Naruto cried.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You kids are so damn dramatic." Naruto closed the scroll, "Do I have permission to go to Suna and kick Gaara's ass?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! If Gaara gets Sakura…she might not come back." Naruto looked down.

Tsunade smiled, "She deserves to be happy. Especially with that shit Sasuke pulled a few weeks ago." Naruto sighed, "Yeah, you're right." Naruto opened the scroll and read the message over again, "I'm only going to write four words to him."

"It better not be 'Fuck Sakura and you're dead.'"

"That's five words, and no." Naruto got a clean scroll off of one of Tsunade's shelves, and getting her ink and pen, he wrote 'Fuck her brains out.' Tsunade saw that and smirked, "Now, what are you going to do with Hinata?"

"Well, if I take my own advice, Hiashi-sama will have me dead five minutes after. So…I'm just gonna have to pull through." He placed the seal on the scroll and handed it to Tsunade, "Make sure Gaara gets the message." Tsunade took the scroll and smiled at him.

_**XXX 8 PM XXX**_

Naruto stood in front of the microwave as it cooked instant ramen. Once the timer went off, he took it out and got his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu." Once he finished the whole bowl, he smelt her. His eye twitched and he felt another nosebleed come on.

"Shit." As he walked to the door, he got a tissue and stuffed it into his nose. He opened the door and smiled, "Hinata-chan!" Hinata frowned, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" He nodded and moved to the side, "Come in!"

Hinata walked in and looked around, "I haven't seen your apartment in forever, Naruto-kun." Naruto noticed something as he closed the door, "You aren't stuttering anymore, Hinata-chan." Hinata turned to him and smiled, "I…I've been working on it." Naruto smirked, "In a day?" Hinata blushed and nodded, "I'm a fast learner." Naruto closed his eyes tight and held his breath.

"Now, will you please explain to me why you're avoiding me?" Hinata asked, sitting on her couch. She pulled her legs up to her chin and looked at him. He stayed at the door, "Remember…that week after you told me you love me? When Pein attacked?"

Hinata nodded, blushing a little, "You were acting strange than too." Naruto held his breath, _God damn! Why does she smell so fucking good? _"And remember how I have the nine-tailed fox?" Hinata nodded, playing with his fingers, "Yeah? What about it?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I have animal instincts, Hinata. I can tell-"

"Oh!" Hinata looked at Naruto, blushing. "Oh Kami." Hinata hid her face. She got up instantly, "I should leave than. I don't want you to…" Hinata walked to the door, but Naruto was in her way.

"Naruto-kun…" She looked at his lips, than into his eyes.

**Take her now!**

_No!_

Naruto closed his eyes tight and growled, he walked away from Hinata, "It is best if you leave…I'll see you when it's over." Hinata nodded, "I'll see you in a week Naruto."

"Yeah…Bye, Hinata." He turned to her, "I love you." She smiled at him as she opened the door, "I love you too." And she closed the door. And she was gone.

**You know you blew your chance right?**

…_Yeah…I know…_


	3. Day 2 and Day 3

**Authors Note :: Here it is. The dreadful week without Naruto's love D:**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**~~~~~~ Day 2 ~~~~~~**

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what him and Hinata talked about last night.

_A week is to long._

**It might take longer than that. You were gone for a month last time. **

_I think I have to take another mission…I'll ask Tsunade today._

**Do you really want to go on a mission?**

_Well, no. But…I smell her._

Naruto got off of his bed and walked to the window, he looked around the villagers walking around, but he didn't see her. He didn't want to hold back anymore.

_Next time I see her…that's the end._

Kyuubi smirked, **Hah, love it.**

_**XXX**_

Naruto went around the whole village that day, only running into Sai and Ino on their usual Day Date.

"Have you seen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Ino. Ino thought for a moment, "I saw her last night." Naruto frowned and sighed, "Thanks anyways, Ino-chan." Ino raised an eyebrow, "Did you hurt, Hinata-chan? Is that why you're looking for her?" Naruto stared at her, "You know I would never hurt, Hinata-chan!"

Ino nodded, "Alright, alright. I'll see you later. Sai-kun and me are going to Ichiraku." Naruto nodded, "See'ya."

_**XXX**_

Naruto spent the whole day searching for Hinata, he smelt her almost everywhere he went. But he could never find her…

Right now he sat on top of a random building, watching the sun set.

_I'm never going to find her._

**Yes, you are.**

_Oh yeah? Where?_

**The compound?**

…_I can't go there! Hiashi-sama will __**kill**__ me if he even sees me there…He still isn't happy with Hinata-chan and myself._

**He can't control her forever.**

_I know._

**And now every month you're going to have to spend a week away from her because of this.**

Naruto frowned, _I don't want to have to do this every month for the next ten years._

**Why ten?**

_Hinata-chan told me that Hiashi-sama won't let her go off on her own until she's twenty-eight._

**You have one option.**

Naruto sighed, _Go live somewhere else for the next ten years?_

**No. Neji.**

_Neji? He's just like Hiashi-sama when it comes to this._

**He's changed since the Chuunin Exams. He doesn't think of everything as 'my fate is better than every one else'. **

Naruto thought a moment, _How do you know all this?_

**I pay more attention that you do.**

Naruto smiled, "Thank god for that!" He jumped up started running to the Hyuuga compound. As he went to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata's scent started to vanish. Naruto stopped for a moment, _she isn't at the compound._

**Than where is she?**

Naruto didn't want to think about it. This was his only chance to talk to Neji and not go on a rampage to get to Hinata. "We'll talk to him, then find her."

_**XXX**_

Neji stared at Naruto, "You want me to help you find Hinata so you can…_de_flower her?" Naruto thought for a moment, "I know that sounds bad, but it would help me greatly."

"Now I understand," Neji shook his head, "Hinata left for a mission this morning. Lady Tsunade sent her to Suna." Naruto's eye twitched, _Damn you Granny Tsunade._

"I have to go to Suna." Naruto said, about to run to the Hokage Tower. "Wait," Neji said, sighing, "If Hinata gets pregnant, I won't be the only one to have dismembered." Naruto laughed nervously, "Just don't tell Hiashi-sama." Neji sighed, turning to walk away, "He will on his own."

_**XXX**_

"You sent her to _Suna_!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fists on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I don't want you to get in trouble, Naruto."

"But you sent her to _Suna!_ _Where __**another **__raging hormonal teen is_!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "He's busy with Sakura." Naruto pouted, "It's no fair!" Tsunade smiled, "Do you want to go to Suna?" Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes, "Yes." Tsunade smiled and took out a scroll, "Good, because I need this delivered to Sakura."

_**XXX**_

Naruto left as fast as he could and he didn't stop the whole night until he got to the edge if the forest where the desert started.

_**~~~~~~ DAY 3 ~~~~~~**_

Naruto sighed, it was sunrise, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to get to Suna. He ran the rest of the way, as fast a he could. When he got to the wall, he showed the guards his papers and they told him to head straight to the Kazekage tower.

He walked into the tower, no one was at the desk so he walked up the stairs and to Gaara's office. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Gaara groaned, his head on his desk. Naruto opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him, "I heard about your predicament." Gaara shot up and looked at Naruto, "I got your message. It did _not _help my thoughts."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Ehh, sorry there, Gaara." Gaara nodded, "Hn."

"So, is Hinata-chan here?" Naruto put his hands behind his head. "If you're going through it right now, why did you come here when Hinata is here?" Naruto stayed silent.

"You're shitting me." Gaara said, slamming his head down on the desk. Naruto smiled, "I shit you not!…But I don't think I should do it." Gaara groaned, "I'll make a deal." Naruto sighed, "I'm listening."

"You keep me away from Sakura, I'll keep you away from Hinata." Gaara picked his head up and set his chin on the table. Naruto smiled, "Deal."

There was a knock on the door. Naruto noticed that Gaara's eyes were shut and he was growling a little. "It's her?" Naruto asked. "No shit." Gaara slammed his head on his desk repeatedly.

"Come in." Naruto said. Sakura opened the door and peaked her head in, "Naruto!" Sakura ran into his arms. Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura, "Hey there, Sakura-chan." Sakura pulled away and smiled at him, "It's nice to see you. I only heard that Hinata was coming, not you too!" Naruto smiled, "It's a surprise, so…don't tell Hinata-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She than turned to Gaara, "Kankuro said you needed me. Something about getting a break?"

Gaara picked his head up, his nose was bleeding. Gaara felt it and put a tissue to his nose. "Are you alright, Gaara? You've been getting nose bleeds often." Sakura said. Naruto looked between Sakura and Gaara. Something is Sakura's eyes told him something.

_Holy crap. She knows!_

**Well, duh. You told her about it last time it happened with Hinata.**

Naruto started to laugh, Gaara glaring at him. "Sakura, you never got me the papers on Matsuri." Sakura frowned, "I gave them to Kankuro, he told me you got them."

Gaara stared off into space, than nodded a few seconds later, "I think I know where he put them." Sakura nodded, "So, what did you need me for?" Gaara sat up straight, looking down at his desk, "I…need you to…"

"He want you to show me around," Naruto started looking at Sakura, "I haven't been here in a while." Sakura nodded, "Hai. Let's go than!" Sakura turned around and headed for the door, Naruto turned to Gaara and mouthed, 'She knows!'

Gaara groaned and slammed his head on the desk, "Kami damn."

_**XXX**_

Naruto put his hands behind his head as Sakura showed him around Suna. It was pretty much the same, except that they were extending the Hospital. Sakura turned to him, "That's pretty much it, Naruto. This place hasn't really changed." Naruto sighed, "Alright."

Sakura frowned, "What's going on, Naruto?" Naruto let his hands fall to his sides, "The same thing as a year ago." Sakura smirked, "Is that why you followed Hinata?" Naruto nodded, "I can't stay away. Her scent is a drug. Oh, and what you're doing to Gaara is _not _cool." Sakura put on a innocent smile, "Oh what ever do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto and Sakura laughed. "Sakura, it isn't easy. Trust me." Sakura smiled, "Oh, I know that." Naruto sighed, "Please, don't torture Gaara anymore, Sakura. It's extremely hard for us not to pounce on you girls."

Sakura smiled, "That's what I'm hoping for!" Naruto stared at her, "You like him?" Sakura blushed and nodded, "Yeah. I do. Don't ask me why because I won't answer. I know you're not into that whole mushy gushy stuff." Naruto smiled a little, "Good."

_**XXX THAT NIGHT XXX**_

Sakura walked Naruto to Gaara's house. "Hinata is staying in the guest room with me. I can only assume that you'll be sharing with Kankuro." Naruto sighed, "Oh god. Kankuro farts in his sleep." Sakura smiled as she opened the door, "And so do you. Now, I can tell from the way you're acting that Hinata isn't in the house."

"Oh, I smell her. But yeah, she isn't in there." Naruto said, walking in after Sakura. Sakura closed the door, "How can you smell her? She's probably a mile from here." Naruto shrugged, "I smelt her most of my way here, and she was miles ahead of me."

Sakura thought, "Why do you think that happened?" Naruto shrugged, sitting on the couch in the family room, "I can only guess that my senses are getting stronger. Maybe it gets worse each time it happens. That's what Kyuubi said." Sakura nodded, "Maybe, I'm going to go get Temari. I promised her I'd teach her how to make my great grandmothers dumplings." Naruto nodded and got up, "Mind telling me where the shower is? I stink."

Sakura smiled, "Come on. I'll show you." They both walked upstairs. "Down the hall, make a right, than the first door on the left." Sakura told him as she stopped in front of Temari's door and knocking on it. Naruto thanked her and walked to the bathroom. Naruto set his bag on the ground of the bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his dirty clothes. He walked in the shower and pulled the curtain behind him.

_**XXX**_

Naruto sat on the couch, Gaara and Kankuro on either side of him. Naruto's wet hair was in his face, hiding his eyes so he couldn't see when Hinata walked in. Gaara was having trouble controlling himself, Sakura was in the Kitchen cooking Dumplings with Temari. Kankuro was smirking at both of them as he watched TV.

_Crap. She's walking here._

**Yup. Now, want to know what to do?**

_Kill myself?_

**No, brat. Take her up to the guest room and-**

_Shut up! I'm not going to-_

Hinata walked in, closing the door behind her. She turned to say hello to the boys when she saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto kept his hair in his face, "Hey, Hinata-chan."

_**XXX**_

The girls stayed in the kitchen, while the boys sat upstairs in Gaara's room.

"I'm going to kill myself! She…fuck!" Naruto practically yelled, falling onto the floor. Gaara growled, another nose bleed. He took a tissue to his nose, "At least you don't have your brother sending the girl over to your office!" Naruto growled, "First, I don't have a brother. Second, I don't have an office. Third, I'm about to run down there and make her my mate."

Kankuro leaned on the door, staring at the two, "You guys are freaking me out."

"Shut up!" The two yelled. "We need to barricade the door!" Naruto said, pulling on his hair. "Better yet, why don't we just run far, far away." Gaara mumbled, pacing. "We can't do that! They will hate us if we do that!" Naruto whined.

"They might as well hate us when we-" Gaara was cut off.

"Shut up and listen!" Kankuro yelled, "Naruto, just go into a freaking room and do the damn girl! Baby bro, just call Pinky to your office tomorrow night and do her. Problem solved."

"It's not that easy!" Naruto yelled.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked, shrugging. "They can end up pregnant." Gaara stated, putting his head back, dabbing his nose. "Oh…right." Kankuro sighed.

"What happens near the end?" Kankuro asked. "It gets so unbearable, you have to either get far far far away from her, or make her our mate." Naruto said, still laying on the floor.

"What?" Gaara looked at him, "You didn't tell me that part!" Naruto shrugged, "I thought it was just obvious. Haven't you been noticing it's getting worse?"

Gaara sighed, "Yeah. I guess your right."

"So, what are you two going to do?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed, "I can't leave Suna. So, I am going to have to either fuck her or hold out."

Naruto growled, "Since the smell is over bearing me and its only day three…I'm gonna have to do her."

Kankuro frowned, "I wish I had a tailed beast inside of me."

Gaara and Naruto shook their head, "No. You don't."


	4. Day 4

**Authors Note :: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with senior year, and now I'm getting ready for college, so…yeah…I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

**Title:: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating:: M**

**Summary:: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 4-**

Naruto woke up that morning, in Gaara's room on the floor, smelling her. Naruto shut his eyes.

_Ignore it…ignore it….ignore it…._

**Get up and make her our mate!**

_Screw mate! Make her fucking bleed! _

Naruto shut his eyes and groaned he stood up and looked at Gaara; he was staring at the ceiling.

"Rough night?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hn."

"How bad?"

"Shukaku is putting Sakura in my dreams now."

"That is," Naruto sighed, "Lovely."

"Any plan for today?" Gaara asked.

"Divide and concur?" Naruto smiled. Gaara glared at him and hit him in the bad of the head, "Idiot."

There was a knock on the door, "Hey, Gaara. Temari needs you at the office in an hour. Something about mission de-briefing." It was Kankuro. "Yes, yes. I'll be there soon." Gaara got up and stretched.

Naruto growled and stood up, "Well, since you're going to be busy today. I think I'm going to spend the day with Hin-"

"No." Gaara pulled a shirt over his head.

"But-…Gaara!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Remember the deal. I keep you away from Hinata if you keep me away from Sakura-chan." Gaara pulled a pair of pants out of his dresser.

"…When did you start calling Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan?" Naruto stared at him. Gaara flushed, "Shut up and go-" Gaara froze and held his breath.

"Gaara?" Another knock at the door. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ye-yes?" Gaara threw his pants on before Sakura entered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Sakura…chan." Gaara face palmed himself. Sakura opened the door and smiled at the two boys, "Good morning. I just finished making eggs with bacon and toast. I left some out for you two. Hinata is going to the hospital with me to help with filing my paper work. Kankuro left to train; and Temari is waiting for you in your office Gaara."

Gaara nodded and sucked in a breath.

Naruto ran in front of Sakura, "Alright, alright! Go do…whatever it is you do at the hospital."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "All right. I'll see you guys at dinner." Sakura walked away, closing the door behind her.

Naruto turned around and sighed, "You need to hide it better."

"Hide what better?" Gaara asked.

Naruto tried to muffle his laughter as he pointed down to Gaara's pants.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gaara ran to his bed and hid under the covers.

"What if she saw…it?" Gaara flushed, hiding his head under the pillow.

"Just wear the Kazekage robes all day, including when you come home. Do not take them off until you are in your room for the rest of the night." Naruto tried being serious while talking, but began to laugh again after talking.

Gaara threw a pillow at him, "EAT A DICK!"

**XXX WALKING TO WORK XXX**

Naruto had his hands behind his head as he walked to work with Gaara.

"So…is that a solid 'no' for me going to the hospital and-"

"Look at it this way…if you do leave my side, I will transport myself to the hospital and take Hinata to lunch with me." Gaara looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Naruto examined Gaara, "You are talking a lot more since your mishap with the Akatsuki."

"Well, I learned that I couldn't live my life the way I was. I almost died, luckily you guys got their before they started to jutsu to take Shukaku from me." Gaara sighed, "When I woke up, you and Sakura were the first faces I saw. Now, don't get me wrong, you have a pretty face…but when I saw Sakura…My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't help my smile a little, thinking, 'I have another chance. I'm going to do things right.' I've liked Sakura for a while…it just took me a while to understand that what I felt was love instead of loathing."

_Wait…did he just say?_

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "Lo-love?"

Gaara turned to look at him and smiled softly, "Love and hate could be easily misunderstood as the other." Gaara turned back around and walked into the Kazekage building.

"Ga-Gaara!" Naruto raced after Gaara.

**XXX NOON XXX**

Naruto stared out the window, at the hospital on the other side of the village. He wondered what Hinata was doing right now; he could smell her, very strongly. He was in love with this smell now. He started to think he couldn't wait to smell it when it's right in front of him. Naruto smiled a little.

"Oh, Hinata-chan…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"You've been saying her name for the past hour," Gaara growling, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, sorry, but I miss my Hinata-chan." Naruto said, looking over at Gaara.

"…Go to the hospital and tell Hinata and Sakura-chan to meet us at Wasabi restaurant." Gaara sighed.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes." Gaara sighed.

Naruto smiled and jumped out the window, "Thank you, Gaara!"

Naruto jumped from building top to building top until he reached the hospital. Naruto smiled as he smelt Hinata's sweet sent. It wasn't driving him as crazy as he thought it would…Until she walked out with Sakura. Naruto covered his mouth and nose with his hand and took deep breaths.

"You know Hinata, I'm proud of you." Sakura said, pulling the folders closer to her chest.

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled a little, "I'm proud of myself too."

"You mastered your stuttering and you told Naruto how you feel about him." Sakura smiled, "You're truly amazing, Hinata."

Naruto stared at the girls as they walked down the street.

_I shouldn't follow them…but Gaara did give me a message to tell them._

Naruto smiled a big toothy grin before jumping from building to building listening to the girls.

"I can't believe you're playing Gaara-kun though." Hinata giggled.

Sakura smiled, "Well, it's taking him to long. I mean, even Kankuro-kun sees I like him."

"So does Temari-chan." Hinata said. "But what about you and Naruto?" Sakura smirked.

Hinata blushed and cleared her throat, "We-Well I…I…We love each other, and that's enough for me."

Sakura nodded, "I can agree with that. But what happens when you want more?"

Hinata's face flushed to full red. Naruto smiled softly, _she's so cute. Kami I love her._

"Hinata," Sakura sang, smirking.

"When the time comes…th-the time will come. But for now, I'm fine where we are." Hinata smiled.

_Oh, Hinata-chan. Hearing you say that makes me want you more. _

Naruto sighed and sat down on the ledge of the building he was standing on.

"Are you okay with…you know…the whole Jinchuriki thing?" Sakura asked, turned towards Hinata as she talked.

"Truthfully…I think it makes it more exciting," Hinata blushed, "I mean, he can come out at any second ready to-"

"Hey guys!" Naruto popped out of nowhere behind the two girl.

"AAHHHH!" Hinata was about to faint.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, smirking on the inside.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura said, waving him off, "Is there anything you need Naruto? We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Ah, yes. Gaara has asked me to invite you girls on a lovely dinner date." Naruto smiled.

"Di-Dinner date?" Hinata asked. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and sucked in a breath, "Ye-Yeah, at Wasabi."

"Naruto-kun…are you sure you can, well, handle it?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'm absolutely positive. So positive I can kiss you right now."

"Naruto-kun I-" Naruto cut her off with a kiss. Hinata stood there, blushing bright red. Naruto pulled away and smiled at her, "See I told you I-"

Naruto started to twitch, he covered his nose with his hand as blood slowly dripped out.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"I, uhh, I gotta go! See you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled while running away to the Kazekage tower.

Sakura sighed, "He won't be able to handle it."

Hinata smirked and put her hands behind her back, "Well, maybe it's a good thing."

Sakura looked at Hinata and laughed, "You little minx!" Sakura and Hinata linked arm and started to walk back to the house.

**XXX BACK AT THE KAZEKAGE TOWER XXX**

"I did it!" Naruto yelled as he crawled through the window. He fell to the ground and panted. Gaara turned his chair around and looked down at Naruto.

"You're bleeding," Gaara pointed out.

"Ye-Yeah. I know." Naruto laughed a little.

Gaara sighed, "Are you sure you can handle it, Naruto?"

Naruto stood up, straightened up, and nodded, "Yes! But are you sure that _you _can handle it, oh wise Kazekage?" Naruto smiled and pointed a finger at Gaara.

Gaara pushed the finger out of his face and sighed, "Don't know. Don't care. We just need to get the day over with."

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

**XXX DINNER XXX**

Naruto and Gaara sat on a bench in front of the restaurant. They have been sitting there for at least 25 minutes now.

"You did tell them what time to be here right?" Gaara said, a little annoyed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm positive…well, almost positive." He laughed a little.

"Remind me to strangle you later," Gaara said, getting up. Naruto looked at him, "You're not going to leave, are you, Gaara?"

"No, I'm just going to go use the rest room." Gaara nodded to Naruto as he went into the restaurant.

Naruto sighed and leaned back on the bench, "Shit, I knew I forgot something." He put his head in his hands before he smelt her.

_They're here! They're here!_

Naruto got up and looked around in the crowd. He saw Hinata and Sakura walking towards him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved at them.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him. He smiled back at Hinata.

"So, uhh, can I ask you something, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, sure Sakura."

"Am I really on a date with Gaara? Because…you know I really like him." Sakura asked, pulling on her hair.

"Yes, now let's go," Gaara walked out and grabbed Sakura's hand, "We're going somewhere else." Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded to him.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, Hinata, come with me." Naruto lead Hinata into the restaurant, waving at Gaara as he walked the other way with Sakura.

"Table for two please," Naruto told the hostess. She looked at the booking papers, "Uhh, I'm sorry, but there is a thirty minute wait."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Would you rather eat somewhere else or here?"

Hinata smiled, "It doesn't matter to me, Naruto-kun. As long as I am with you."

Naruto nodded, "Never mind then." The hostess bowed and went to talk to other customers.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and got a shock of electricity go through him. They looked at each other and smiled.

Naruto walked them out of the restaurant and started walking towards the wall. The walk was quiet as they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Are we headed towards the wall, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking ahead.

"Yeah, last time I was here I watched the sunset from the top…It's beautiful." Naruto looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled and started to run, "Race you there!"

"He-hey! No fair! You cheated!" Naruto said, running after her.

The race didn't take very long; Hinata was at the top of the wall in 20 minutes while Naruto took 35. Naruto got to the top and laid down, panting.

"Da-damn, Hinata-chan," Naruto panted, "You move fast!"

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and smiled at him, "You were right. The sunset…it's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is beautiful," Naruto sat up and looked at the sunset, then looked at Hinata, "But…not at beautiful as you…Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto leaned in a little, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Is this a good idea?" Hinata asked, looking at his lips.

"…probably not." Naruto sighed, turning away from her. He realized that he could still smell her, the strongest he's smelt her in a while, but it didn't bother him. Hinata looked down than sighed, "Who cares if it's a good idea. You're my boyfriend and I want to kiss you."

Hinata captured Naruto's lips, caught a little off guard, Naruto gasped into the kiss, allowing Hinata access to his mouth. Tongues clashed and battled with equal passion as Hinata climbed on top of Naruto's lap. Hinata smiled a little and mumbled, "You taste like vanilla frosting."

Naruto wrapped his arms around and pulled her against him. Their foreheads were touching as they stared into each other's eyes. "You taste like ramen."

Hinata giggled and kissed him again; she nibbled and sucked on his lower lip, causing him growl. Their tongues mingled with each other and deep waves of passion raced through both of them. Hinata felt something rub against her inner thigh and blushed bright red.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata pulled away, smiling a little.

Naruto was too dazed to realize what was happening, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, just…I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

**XXX THAT NIGHT XXX**

Naruto walked Hinata to her room. They stood outside and smiled at each other, "I had an amazing night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the side of his face, "I'm glad you did. I did too." Hinata smiled, "I'm actually amazing you are controlling yourself right now."

Naruto looked at her, "Were you hoping I wouldn't?"

Hinata blushed bright red and started to play with her fingers, "I…I…uhh…"

Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata into a quick kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto kissed her forehead and waited till Hinata walked in her room. Naruto ran to Gaara's room and casually walked in the door. He saw that Gaara was throwing a ball into the wall. His smile was still on his face.

"Had a good night?" Gaara asked, not taking his eye off the ball.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Naruto took his shirt off and laid down on his make shift bed on the floor.

"What about your night?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smirked and caught the ball, "Pretty damn good."


	5. Day 5

**Authors Note :: I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter! I thought I did pretty well on it myself! *High fives myself* Well, anyways, here is chapter 5/Day 5. Wonder what's going to happen to those two. *snickers* I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 5-**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned and shivered, "Hina…chan?"

Naruto could feel something rub against his cheek.

_Is that…fur?_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata with fox ears and a fox tail. She was wearing Naruto's jacket, open, and with nothing under it; also black panties.

Naruto could feel the blood pour out of his nose.

_The smell is even stronger now._

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, softly.

Hinata smiled, "You know exactly what I'm doing, Naruto-kun."

Hinata kissed him hungrily. Hinata ran her lips over Naruto's. Hinata ran her tongue vigorously through Naruto's mouth. Naruto kissed back ferociously, grabbing the back of Hinata's head and the small of her back. Hinata reached into Naruto's hair; pulling him closer to her. Naruto forced Hinata's tongue into retreat with his own. Their tongues fought, wrestled, sucked, and after an immeasurable amount of time of this sexual battle for dominance, Hinata pulled back a moment to observe Naruto's expression.

When Naruto opened his eyes, they became the red nine tailed fox's eyes. He was still himself and still in complete control, but he could feel his primitive side coming out.

Naruto attacked Hinata's neck, creating a moist path near Hinata's throat with his tongue, Hinata mewed in pleasure. Naruto held on to one of Hinata's wrists as the other hand roamed in-between his jacket that Hinata was wearing. He lightly raked his nails along her clear flesh. Breathing unsteady, Hinata's eyes slide shut, feeling Naruto's fingers gliding invisible paths above her abdomen. Naruto flipped them over and spread Hinata's legs under him.

He shivered, he could still feel the nose bleed, but neither of them seemed to care. They just wanted each other. Naruto rubbed her sex through her panties which caused her to arch her back and gasp.

"Naru-" Naruto silenced her with a kiss. He pulled her panties to the side and slowly slid a digit into her. He slid another digit into her before starting to pump them slowly, causing Hinata to whine a little.

Naruto smirked and started to take his boxers off.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped for a second, _Who was that?_

"NARUTO! GET OFF ME!"

_Huh?_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Gaara's face right next to his, with two of his fingers in Gaara's mouth.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Naruto asked, sleepily. Gaara looked annoyed and spit Naruto's fingers out of his mouth, "You got on my bed, Naruto." Naruto didn't move so Gaara pushed him off his bed.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Naruto rubbed his head as he hit it on the floor. He sat up and glared at Gaara, "You could have at least thrown me on the side I sleep on!"

Gaara shrugged and turned away from him, pulling the covers over himself, "Oops."

Naruto rubbed his head and got up, "Stupid Raccoon." Naruto looked at the digital clock on Gaara's nightstand; 8:30. "Gaara, its eight thirty; shouldn't you be getting up now?" Naruto asked. "You kept me up for a while before you climbed on top of me." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto flushed, "Wh-what was I doing?" Gaara sat up and in the best Naruto voice he could do, "Oh! Hinata-chan! Oooh! Hinata-chan! More! More! Give me more!"

Naruto flushed, "I…I said that." Gaara nodded than laid back down. "All right. I'm going to go get some breakfast. Come down when you wake up." Gaara waved him off as Naruto put a pair of pants on and walked out the door.

He twitched a little and covered his mouth and nose, _Shit! It's as bad as the dream!_

**Hah. Only a few more days, boy. Than you can make her our mate.**

Naruto shook his head furiously and tried to calm himself down, _Naruto, you can do this. You handled yourself last night. You can do it again today._

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she walked past the stairs at the bottom, holding a basket of laundry. Naruto froze and tried not to breath, "Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at him for a second, "Is…something wrong?"

Naruto moved his hand away from his mouth and nodded, "Everything is fine, don't worry."

"Naruto-kun! You're bleeding!" Hinata set the basket down next to the stairs and run up to Naruto. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan."

Hinata frowned, "Let me at least help you. It's the least I could do…you're going through this because of me." Naruto looked at her and smiled softly, "All right." Hinata took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bath as Hinata got some tissues. She ripped a piece of and twisted it before gently putting it in his nose. "How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, sitting next to him. Naruto smiled, "I'm feeling much better."

Just then Kyuubi put the image of Hinata in his dream into his mind. Naruto's eyes changed to the Kyuubi's. "Na-Naruto-kun…Your eyes." Hinata noticed. Naruto stared at her, the images of his dream flashing through his mind. Naruto started to growl before Hinata placed a hand on his forehead. His eyes turned back to their regular blue and Naruto held his breath.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt his forehead.

"Hinata-chan…I can't be around you anymore." Naruto said.

"Wh-what?" Hinata pulled her hand away, hurt.

Naruto caught himself, "I-I mean until this…what's happening is over."

Hinata looked at him, "You controlled yourself so well last night though. I thought…we…we made progress." Hinata looked down. Naruto felt like face palming himself, "Hinata-chan. We made great progress. The Kyuubi is just getting more aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Hinata asked, looking at him. Naruto nodded and looked at her, "He…well…uhhh…I really don't want to make you uncomfortable with what I'm about to say."

Hinata stared at him, "It's okay. Just tell me, Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I have erotic dreams about you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at him, her face bright red, "I…uhh..."

"See! I told you I would make you uncomfortable!" Naruto put his head in his hands. Hinata smiled a little and placed a hand on his shoulder. He held his breath and looked at her.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at him, smiling. "Are…are you sure?" Naruto asked. "What teenage boy doesn't have sexual fantasies about the girl he loves?" Hinata giggled, "You should have heard the dream Gaara told me about yesterday."

"You talked to Gaara?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, once you fell asleep I knocked on the door and asked Gaara for some advice. Oh god," Hinata put her head in her hands, "You probably dreamt of me because I was so close to you! I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled and took her hands, "You know…you're really cute when you apologize." Hinata looked at him and blushed. Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap and pushed her hair over one of her shoulders. "You know, I don't say this to many girls but…your neck is really pretty."

Hinata blushed, "Naru-Naruto-kun." Naruto started to kiss her neck; the tissue sticking out of Naruto's nose tickled her neck as he kissed it. Hinata blushed and giggled a little, "Naruto-kun it-"

"Hinata-chan!" You could hear Sakura yell from down the stairs. "We have to go if we want to get there early enough to see Dr. Lu Ten!"

Naruto placed his head on Hinata's shoulder and smirked, "Ooh, do you have a little crush on a doctor?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, "No-No! I don't!"

"I should punish you for thinking about someone else but me," Naruto licked her neck. Hinata gasps and shivered. Naruto covered Hinata's mouth as he heard Sakura walk up the stairs, "Hinata-chan?"

"Shh." Naruto whispered to Hinata. He almost positive he remembered to lock the door to the bathroom, but he's been wrong before. Just than the door knob rattled, "Hinata-chan? Are you in there?"

"No, Sakura-chan! It's just me!" Naruto called back.

"Oh, have you seen Hinata-chan?" Sakura said.

"No, I thought she was downstairs with you." Naruto said, smirking at Hinata. She blushed bright red and closed her eyes.

"Oh, well, if you see her, tell her I left for the hospital. She's welcome to come by and help again, if she wants." Sakura sighed, "I left some fresh French toast out for you and Gaara. Don't eat it all though! I don't want Gaara getting mad at me again for not making enough!"

"All right, all right. See you later, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as Sakura walked away. Naruto didn't let go of Hinata's mouth until he heard the front door shut.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I can't let you go, Hinata-chan." Naruto smirked. "Why not?" Hinata looked at him.

"I'm afraid you'll cheat on me with that Dr. Lu Ten." Naruto said, dramatically. Hinata turned towards him and smiled, "I could never cheat on you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Hinata-chan…I…" Naruto got up, taking Hinata with him. "I'm sorry for this. You can go to the hospital if you want to." Hinata put a hand on his cheek, "…I love you, Naruto-kun." She gave him a quick kiss. "I have a surprise for you tonight. If you can come to my room at midnight, you'll see what the surprise is." Hinata kissed him on the cheek before unlocking the door and walking out.

Naruto smiled to himself, "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

**XXX LATER THAT DAY XXX**

Naruto ran to the Kazekage building, Gaara had left while he was in the bathroom with Hinata. "Gaara!" Naruto jumped onto the wall and climbed up the tower into Gaara's window. "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaa-"

"What?!" Gaara turned around from his work to glare at the annoying teenager. Naruto smiled a toothy grin, "Hinata-chan invited me into her room tonight."

"Hooray for you! You get to lay the girl while I have to suffer two more days!" Gaara grumbled, turning back to his paperwork. Naruto nodded, remembered what Gaara had told him about his and Sakura's date.

"Why don't you just do it already?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed and set his pen down, "It's not that simple, Naruto." Gaara put his head on his desk, "I…I wouldn't know what to do."

Naruto looked at him, "Well, you sounded like you knew what you were doing last night when you got Sakura-chan all hot and bothered."

Gaara sighed, "Shukaku told me what to do." Naruto looked at him and smiled, "I think I know what can help. I'll be right back."

Naruto left the room and ran down to where Kankuro usually hit on the ladies in the office, the lounge. "Kankuro!" Naruto called, running to the office. Naruto walked into the office and saw Kankuro hitting on another Sand nin.

"Kankuro, for the last time, I will _not _go on a date with you," The girl sighed and walked away. "Fine! Fine! You know what! I don't need ya!" Kankuro crossed his arms and pouted. He looked over at the door and saw Naruto, "Hey, what's up?"

"Gaara needs our help." Naruto said. "With what?" Kankuro asked. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Kankuro laughed, "Oh, that kind of help. Alright, alright. I'll be there in a second."

Naruto thanked Kankuro before going up to Gaara's office.

"All right, our teacher will be here in a few minutes." Naruto said, leaning on Gaara's desk. "No." Gaara groaned. Naruto smirked as there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Gaara answered. Kankuro opened the door with a medium sized box in his arm, smiling, "Oh come on Baby Bro, I'm just trying to help!"

"No." Gaara looked at Naruto. "What? Come on! You need to learn! Plus, you'll be learning from Jiraiya sensei's books." Gaara sighed and banged his head on the desk repeatedly. "Gaara, come on! It will teach you what to do!" Kankuro said, placing the box on his desk.

"I refuse to read porn." Gaara groaned. "Don't look at it as porn…look at it as…sex ed." Kankuro smiled. "Get it out of my office." Gaara started to twitch.

Gaara grabbed the box and threw it out the window when there was a knock on the door. "My porn!" Kankuro yelled. He ran to the door and opened, running past Sakura.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to bother you, Gaara but…we have a situation." Sakura put her hands behind her back as she walked in. "And the situation is?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at Naruto and cleared her throat, "Could you please give us some privacy, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked between them and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go see Hinata-chan at the hospital." Naruto smiled and walked out.

**XXX AT THE HOSPITAL XXX**

Naruto walked into the hospital and looked around. It was just like the hospital at Konoha, just with nicely painted walls. Naruto smiled a little, he smelt Hinata very strongly. He walked up to a nurse and asked where Sakura Haruno's office was.

"Oh, the west wing, second floor, room three-ninety-nine." He bowed to the nurse as he thanked her. He ran to where she said the room was, and smiled as he saw Hinata going through paper work. The door was open but her back was to it.

"Ugh! Sakura! Why did you leave me with so much work!?" Hinata whined. She really didn't know where any of this was supposed to go. She couldn't tell if one needed to be signed or filled, or the others needed to be shredded. Hinata sat down in her chair and sighed, "There's no use."

Naruto knocked on the door, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stood up and looked over at Naruto, "Oh, Naruto-kun…what are you doing here?"

"Sakura and Gaara kind of kicked me out of Gaara's office." Naruto shrugged and walked in, closing the door behind him. Hinata sighed, "So that's where she went."

"Huh? She left without telling you where she was going?" Naruto asked, leaning on the door.

Hinata looked at him, shocked, "Yeah, but it's whatever. Oh, The Hokage sent us a letter." Naruto looked at her, confused, "What did it say?"

"Just to take all the time that we need," Hinata said, stacking some papers together. Naruto nodded, he locked the door quietly and walked over to Hinata. He turned her towards him and looked at her. She stared back at him. Neither of them wanted to say anything. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto leaned in with Hinata in a kiss. It was a simple kiss, but it made both their bodies heat up. He was gentle, it made Hinata smile. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto picked up Hinata and set her on the desk. Hinata parted her lips and moaned a little as his tongue entered her mouth.

Hearing Hinata moan drove Naruto crazy, even if it was just a little one. Naruto's tongue traveled around Hinata's mouth, tilting his head to get better access, he sucked on her bottom lip gently. Their tongues clashed and battled for dominance, Naruto smiled as he won. Hinata liked the feeling of Naruto dominating her. They pulled away from each other as they felt themselves running out of air. They both panted, foreheads planted against each other, and arms wrapped around one another.

Naruto moved in again, more roughly this time. He tightened his grip around her waist as they moaned into each other's mouth. Hinata pulled back for air, taking a moment to stare into Naruto's eyes. She was still hungry for him and he felt the same way.

"Should we?" Naruto asked, his eyes hooded with lust and love. Hinata panted and nodded, "I want to." Naruto looked at her, "You know the consequences." Hinata smiled, "I'm okay with it. I promise." She kissed him, "I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled back as his eyes turned to the red Kyuubi eyes, "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun! Your eyes!" Hinata gasped. Naruto smiled apologetically, "Sorry, my primal side is coming out." Hinata nodded and smirked a little, "You look really hot with the red eyes." Naruto pushed her down onto the desk and pulled her shoes and pants off. Naruto pulled his pants and jacket off, leaving his boxers and shirt on. Naruto climbed over Hinata and unzipped her jacket. He was surprised to see no mesh shirt under it.

Hinata blushed, "I just had a feeling this might happen today. So I decided not to wear it."

Naruto smiled and kissed her abdomen before moving up her body to her neck. He shivered and clawed at her skin softly, "You smell amazing, Hina-chan." Hinata moaned a little and placed a hand on the back of Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun…I want you to mark me." Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto froze and moved to look at her, "Hina-chan…"

"I…I want everyone to know that I am yours, your mate, for life. So…mark me, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed a little, looking at him.

"…It's going to hurt." Naruto warned, "I…I don't want to hurt you."

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto, "Please, Naru-kun." Naruto smiled and nodded, "Okay." He moved back to her neck and licked it softly, "Tell me when you're ready."

Hinata took a few breaths before nodding, "I'm ready." Naruto opened his mouth, his Kyuubi fangs coming out and sinking into her skin. "Ah!" Hinata whimpered and held onto Naruto's arm. "Oh, Kami…Naruto-kun." A burning sensation went through her whole body but mainly focused on her right wrist. "It…hurts…" Hinata whimpered. Naruto's eyes opened and he let go of her skin, his teeth sinking back to its original form.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was shivering, "I'm…I'm okay." Naruto looked at her, his head cocked to the side. He was looking at the Hinata in his dreams. She had they orange fox ears.

_Kyuubi?_

**She is our mate, boy. Treat her with the kindness that she has treated you with. **

Naruto looked down at her neck to see some blood trickling down. He frowned, pulling away, "I…I hurt you. I'm sorry." He was about to get off of her but she pulled him back, "Don't go. I asked for it. I wanted it." She smiled at him, "Now…take me."

Naruto looked at her and smirked, his eyes glowing, "As you wish."

**XXX AT HOME XXX**

Naruto sat with Gaara and Kankuro in the living room as the girls cooked dinner. Naruto had a goofy grin plastered on his face, Gaara was trying not to act giddy, and Kankuro had a sour face.

"Gaara threw my porn out…" Kankuro mumbled. "Kankuro, again, I'm sorry." Gaara said.

Kankuro glared at him, "No you're not." Gaara smiled, "You're right. I'm not!" Gaara got up, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Call me when dinner is ready." Naruto nodded, "Will do!"

Gaara walked upstairs to his private bathroom. Kankuro mumbled something before going up to his room.

Naruto got up and looked into the kitchen, "Where's Hinata-chan?"

Temari and Sakura smirked at each other. "She said she needed to take a shower. She felt really…dirty when she got back." Sakura giggled. Naruto flushed, "O-oh…you know."

"Kind of hard not to when Hinata-chan couldn't stop blushing when I got back. My desk was a mess, she was flustered, and I put it together." Sakura giggled.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry…about your desk." Sakura smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you. I also have something to ask you in private later."

Naruto nodded, "Hai. I'm going to go check on Hinata-chan." Sakura nodded, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Naruto walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom Hinata was taking a shower in. When he got close to the door he could hear Hinata singing. He checked to see if the door was locked; it wasn't. Naruto smirked and opened the door slowly. He walked in and closed the door softly and sat on the floor as he listened to Hinata sing. She was just making up words as she went along but it was cute to Naruto.

Naruto hummed along to Hinata's song, he didn't even notice when Hinata stopped singing and stuck her head out of the shower to look at him. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him, smiling. He froze and stopped humming, "H-Hi, Hinata-chan!" He rubbed the back of his head, "I-I'm sorry! I really liked the sound of your song so I wanted to listen to it more and…and…" Naruto flushed and sighed, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and went back to taking her shower, "Take your clothes off and get in."

Naruto looked up at her shadow on the shower curtain and smiled, "All right!" He undressed and got in behind Hinata.

**XXX 20 MINUTES LATER XXX**

"Dinner is ready!" Sakura called up from the stairs. Hinata and Naruto were already dressed when Sakura called for dinner. Naruto opened the door and took Hinata's right hand as they walked out. Naruto smiled at Hinata and kissed her wrist.

"You know," Hinata looked down at her right wrist, which held the Kyuubi symbol Naruto held on his stomach, "I'm happy we finally did this." Naruto blushed a little and smiled, "Me too, Hina-chan." Hinata kissed his cheek and walked down the stairs, him following behind her.

**XXX DINNER XXX**

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands under the table as Gaara walked into the kitchen. He sat next to Sakura, a towel over his head, and glared at her.

"Hey! Gaara," Naruto smiled at him, "How was the shower?" Gaara glared at Naruto, who smirked in return. He didn't eat as everyone continued their dinner. Gaara just turned and glared at Sakura the whole time, who continued to smirk. Everyone was done and Temari volunteered Kankuro to clean the dishes.

"Temari!" Kankuro groaned.

"Hey, you haven't washed the dishes since you were five. Clean them now!" Temari yelled.

Hinata and Naruto snuck up to Hinata's room as Temari yelled at Kankuro to clean the dishes. They laid on the bed together, Naruto holding Hinata as they talked.

"It still kind of burns," Hinata said, moving around her right wrist. Naruto frowned and kissed her wrist, "I'm sorry, Hina-chan." Hinata smiled, "Don't worry. I'm as happy as I've ever been…Thanks to you, Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer to him. He smelled her hair and smiled, "I have to admit. Now that I made you my mate, you smell even better."

Hinata blushed, "So does that mean you are going to pounce at any time?"

Naruto smirked and kissed her neck, "It could mean that…or it could mean you pounce on me."

Hinata turned over and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled, "You don't notice it yet, but by time we get back to Konoha, you are going to smell my scent."

Hinata blushed, "Will it be to the point where I get nose bleeds?"

Naruto chuckled, "Truthfully, I wouldn't know. Guess you are going to have to find out on your own. I just know it's not going to be like what I'm going through. You put out a stronger scent when you are in heat, that's why I react more to it than when you aren't."

Hinata sighed, "Well, I guess it couldn't be that bad." Naruto smiled and kissed her before yawning, "I'm sleepy." Hinata rubbed her eyes, "Yeah. Me too. Let's go to sleep." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, "I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Naru-kun."


	6. Day 6

**Authors Note :: Oooohhhh, Naruto and Hinata, sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! LOL BTW, I will be making a sequel to this story :D I also forgot to mention, there is another story going on with this one. It is called 'Sakura in Heat'. It explains the story with Sakura and Gaara going on during this story. So…yeah. Now you know. :D REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION IT BEFORE!**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 6-**

Naruto woke up that morning to the sweet smell of his love. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Mmmm…Hina-chan." Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto, even though he was squishing her, "Naruto-kun…you're squishing me." Naruto smiled, his eyes still closed, and kissed the top of Hinata's head.

"I don't want to wake up," Hinata murmured. "Yea, me neither." Naruto said. There was a knock on her door, "Hinata-chan! I need help." It was Sakura. Hinata moaned, "Not now, Sakura-chan!" Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura whined. Naruto turned over and looked at Sakura, "If you don't leave now…I'll fucking kill you." Sakura glared at him and huffed, "I really need to talk to Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Naruto groaned and looked at Hinata, "Just talk to her and I'll be back. I need to go wake up Gaara anyways." Hinata clutched onto Naruto, "Leave your jacket, I'm freezing." Naruto smiled and got up; he put his shirt on, took his jacket off the floor and wrapped Hinata in it. Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Naru-kun."

"Have fun talking," Naruto kissed Hinata's head before walking out and closing the door behind him. He walked over to Gaara's room and opened the door. Gaara was sleeping on his bed, murmuring weird noises. Naruto walked over to Gaara and slapped the back of his head, "Wake up you damn Raccoon."

"Shit!" Gaara cursed, waking up. Gaara groaned and opened his eyes to glare at Naruto, "I was enjoying my dream."

"Well, so was I! But your damn girlfriend ruined it!" Naruto pulled the covers off of Gaara. Gaara groaned and shivered, "Damn fox. I don't even have to go to work today!"

"I don't care! Just wake up and get your damn girlfriend out of Hinata's room!" Naruto growled. Gaara sat up and glared at him, "Fine. But you owe me."

"I'll give you a free lesson on sex," Naruto smirked. Gaara flushed and glared at him, "Fuck you."

"Oh, but you don't know how to," Naruto laughed. Gaara slammed the door shut behind him as he walked to Hinata's room. Naruto opened the door and followed Gaara. When Gaara walked closer to Hinata's door, you could hear the two girls talking.

"Sakura-chan, try seducing him. I mean, it worked for Naruto-kun and me," Hinata cleared her throat, "Though, he was the one seducing me." Sakura sighed, "I've tried that…it's like he wants to but doesn't know how or something. I think he knows how because of that amazing night at the restaurant. But…then again, it didn't feel like he was kissing me."

Hinata giggled, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Go wake him up; I'm pretty sure he's not getting up for Naruto-kun."

"Wake him up, how?"

"Be…spontaneous." Hinata giggled.

"I can do that! I'm going to go do that!"

Gaara looked at Naruto before running to his room and shutting the door. Sakura opened the door and looked at Naruto, "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun. Is Gaara-kun awake?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged, "He wouldn't wake up for me. Also, he has the day off." Sakura smiled, "Perfect." Sakura ran to her room. Naruto raised an eyebrow before walking into Hinata's room and closing the door.

Hinata smiled at him, "Hello, Naru-kun." Naruto smiled and took his shirt off before crawling back into bed, "Hey, Hina-chan." He wrapped his arms around her as he snuggled back into bed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked, "I don't have to be anywhere since Gaara isn't working." Hinata sighed, "I have to go with Sakura-chan to the hospital later."

"How far is later?" Naruto asked. "At two o'clock." Hinata shivered, she pulled Naruto's jacket closer to her as he pulled her in more. Naruto smirked, "Gives me enough time to have fun with you." Naruto put a hand under Hinata's chin and forced her to look up at him. She blushed bright red and giggled, "Naruto-kun, you tease."

**XXX LUNCH TIME/NOON XXX**

Hinata fell asleep a while ago while Naruto held her. He looked at her every once and a while, slowly drifting off himself.

**You know you're going to have to face that crazy uncle of hers. **

Naruto nodded, his eyes slowly closing, _yeah, I know._

**No matter what you two have to be together now.**

Naruto's eyes slowly started to shut, but then shot open. _Shit! Hiashi-sama is going to do something. _

**How do you know?**

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata, _trust me. I just know._

Naruto started to remember what Hiashi did to Tenten when she went to Hiashi, proclaiming her love for Neji.

_Neji isn't even allowed to be in the same room with Tenten-chan anymore. _Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata, he held his breath. She was saying something in her sleep that he couldn't quite make out.

_If Hiashi-sama found out I marked her…he is going to disown her. _Naruto frowned, he cursed at himself. _I just made her life a living hell._

**Maybe the old douche bag will look at you differently. You did save Konoha many times already, while he just sat on his high pedestal, looking down at you.**

_Even if I did save Konoha, I still have you inside of me. I still have the thing that made everyone hate me. I'm different than everyone else. I'm…a monster._

**When did you stop looking for monsters under your bed?**

Naruto smiled, _when I realized that they are inside of everyone._

Naruto didn't know why, but he could just tell that the Kyuubi was smiling.

_Thank you, Kyuubi._

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at Hinata to make sure she was still asleep. He waited to see if they would go away but they didn't and opened the door. It was Sakura and Gaara. Naruto looked up at them and put a finger over his mouth, "Shhh…she didn't get enough sleep last night."

Sakura smiled as Gaara walked in behind her.

"Were you banging her to much?" Gaara asked bluntly, but quietly. Naruto flushed and glared at Gaara, while Sakura giggled a little. "We were just going to ask if you wanted to help teach Gaara how to cook dumplings?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down at Hinata, "I'm fine here." Sakura smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to bring you some after they're done?"

Naruto shook his head, "Thank you Sakura-chan, but no thank you." Sakura nodded before taking Gaara's hand and walking out; Gaara closed the door behind them. Naruto looked at Hinata one last time before quickly falling asleep.

The rest of the day went by with no problems. Everyone decided to go out to dinner because Hinata and Naruto were going back to Konoha tomorrow morning. As everyone sat at the Bar in the Wasabi restaurant, they all fell quiet.

"It's not going to be like this anymore." Sakura said. Gaara looked at her than looked down.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I'm gonna miss you guys. I'm especially going to miss messing with Gaara." Naruto nugged Gaara. Gaara smiled a little, "Damn fox."

"Damn Raccoon," Naruto said back, taking a drink of Sake. "Sakura-chan, when do you think you will be coming back to Konoha?" Hinata asked, looking over at her. Sakura took a sip of Sake.

"Well, I am going to have to go back, for a little while at least," She looked at Gaara, "But I will be asking Lady Tsunade to let me move to Suna sometime in the near future. After all, if it wasn't for her...this would have never happened." Sakura took Gaara's hand and smiled at him. Gaara smiled back.

Kankuro was already drunk, getting up and walking in-between Gaara and Sakura, he wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders, "Sakura…I love you…Gaara…you're an ass. You better treat her right!" And with that he fell to the floor. Temari sighed and got up, "Well, time to take his drunken ass home." Temari walked over to Naruto and Hinata, "I'll be waking up earlier than you guys to train a few students, so I'm staying goodbye now." She hugged both of them separately before picking up Kankuro and taking him home.

"See you later, Sakura and Gaara." Temari said before leaving the restaurant. Naruto motioned to the Bartender after he finished his Sake, "More please." Then Bartender poured him more.

"Sakura-chan…I wish you and Gaara good luck." Naruto said, taking another sip. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…I know it must be hard for you."

Naruto nodded, "You're my little sister…I'm going to miss you." Naruto couldn't look at Sakura. Sakura got up and hugged Naruto from behind, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Che…you're the best big brother ever."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Gaara…?"

"Hn?" Gaara looked at him.

"…Take good care of Sakura," Naruto looked at him, "Please." Gaara felt there was hidden meaning behind that and nodded, "Always will."

Naruto sighed and got up, putting money on the bar to cover everyone's drinks. "Naruto, I can't let you pay that much," Gaara said, taking his wallet out. Naruto stopped him, "Please. My treat." Gaara sighed and nodded.

**XXX MIDNIGHT/EVERYONE JUST GOT HOME XXX **

Naruto and Hinata lay in bed, thinking things over. Naruto brought up the conflict he had in his mind about Hiashi-sama. Hinata was worried now too, she didn't even think of it before.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you." Hinata hid her face in her pillow.

"Hey, hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto moved Hinata's face to look at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, Naruto smiled sadly and wiped them away.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You know that. Neji won't let anything happen to you either." Naruto pulled Hinata to his chest and stroked her hair.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I gave into the temptation I told you I wasn't going to give into. Now that I did…your life is going to be hell." Naruto sighed.

Hinata pulled back a little and looked at him, "Naru-kun. This is the happiest I've been since you returned the feels I've had for you. I don't care if Hiashi-sama disowns me or throws me out of the compound. I just want to be with you…I'm your mate now. If Hiashi-sama doesn't like that he can kiss my ass!"

Naruto stared at her shocked for a moment before smiling.

"I love you, Naruto-kun. Hiashi-sama may be in charge of the compound, but he isn't in charge of who I love." Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I love you, Naru-kun." Hinata smiled against Naruto's lips.

"I love you too, Hina-chan." Naruto chuckled and crawled on top of Hinata.


	7. Day 7 -- See You Later

**Authors Note :: Well…this is the last chapter D: OH NOZZZZ! But, as you know, there will be a sequel. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter :D thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows, and comments on the story. I'm so glad everyone loved the story!**

**Title :: Hinata in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Naruto is having problems controlling himself around his new girlfriend, Hinata. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 7-**

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of Sakura and Gaara at the Suna entrance wall. Hinata and Sakura were hugging, saying that it wouldn't be so long until they see each other again. Naruto looked at Gaara and sighed, "I'm gonna miss you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded to him, "Ditto." Naruto cleared his throat, "Yo-You know I'm not good with this goodbye stuff."

Gaara smiled, "This isn't a goodbye…it's a see you later." Naruto looked at him before smiling, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Naruto laughed. Naruto and Gaara shook hands. "See you later." They both said.

Hinata turned to Gaara and bowed, "Thank you for the hospitality, Gaara-kun." Gaara nodded, "Please. Come back anytime. You both are welcome here." Hinata hugged Gaara. He flushed a little before wrapping his arms around her.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Hinata walked back over to Naruto.

"Whenever you need anything, just send a message!" Naruto said, waving at them as him and Hinata starting walking through the entrance. Gaara and Sakura waved back. "The same to you, Naruto-kun." Sakura called back.

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he and Hinata walked outside of the wall, "I'm going to miss being here."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Me too. I never thought me and Gaara-kun would ever get this close. He actually always scared me. Especially that the Chunin exams. When he was fighting Lee-kun! That fight was amazing! But also very…creepy. But now that I get to talk to him more, he isn't a bad guy at all. He's actually pretty fun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "You are so cute."

Hinata blushed and slapped Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata and picked her up bridal style.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed. Naruto kissed her, "Would you rather a piggy-back ride?"

Hinata blushed more but nodded.

**XXX 1 MILE AWAY FROM KONOHA/4 PM XXX**

Naruto and Hinata jumped from tree branch to tree branch, both wondering what was going to happen with Hiashi when they got back to Konoha.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura called as she stopped on a tree branch. Naruto and Hinata stopped and turned around, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped from branch to branch, Gaara behind her. "We need to talk!" Sakura called. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Sakura.

They all found a small area hidden in the bushes where they wouldn't be detected if an enemy walked by.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"It's Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Sakura and Gaara explained the letter and the whole story, from what they knew.

"So, Sasuke-kun wants to talk to you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he refuses to talk to anyone else but me."

Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head, "I smell a rat." Hinata nodded, "I wasn't as close to Sasuke-kun as you and Naruto-kun were Sakura-chan…but this j-just seems really we-weird." Hinata flushed realizing she stuttered a little. Naruto smiled, "How cute." Hinata slapped Naruto's shoulder softly, "Not this time for this."

Naruto nodded, "Right." He turned back to Sakura, "Did Granny Tsunade say when you were going to talk to him?"

Sakura shook her head, "Probably tomorrow, after I settle in and everything." Sakura sighed, "I think I smell a rat, too. He's going to play his stupid petty games with me, I know it! He's going to make me feel sorry for him." Sakura growled, glaring at the ground. Gaara took her hand in his, "I'll be in the room with you if you need me to be."

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Me too!" Naruto smiled, putting his hand up in a fist. "Me three!" Hinata smiled.

"We're all here for you, Sakura-chan. Just say the word and we're there!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled and pulled them all into a group hug, "You are the best family I could ever have!"

A mile later they were at the gates of Konoha. Sakura turned to Hinata and Naruto, "Gaara and I should go check in with Lady Tsunade."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I have to move some of my stuff into Naruto's apartment anyways."

Sakura smiled, "You've decided to move in together?"

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Naruto. "We're actually trying to prepare in case Hiashi-sama throws her out. You know he doesn't like me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned, "I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan. If you need anything, just say the word and I'm there." Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata. "You're an amazing friend, Sakura-chan."

"So are you, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled and pulled away.

"All right," Naruto sighed, "After you talk to Granny Tsunade, please come to my apartment. I want all the details of Sasuke-kun coming back to Konoha."

Sakura nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't leave you out in this."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

They said 'See you later' before they parted their different ways.

**XXX HYUUGA COMPOUND XXX**

Neji was waiting outside as Naruto and Hinata walked up to the Hyuuga compound.

"Hide the mark," Neji said, pulling Hinata's sleeves down, "Try to avoid, Hiashi-sama at all costs. He isn't in a good-"

"Hinata!" The three teens heard Hiashi yell from inside.

"Shit…I'm going to die." Naruto mumbled. Neji pulled Naruto over to him and away from Hinata, "Just say you're here to see me. You ran into Hinata-chan on the way back to the village from your mission."

Naruto nodded, flushed, "H-Hai."

Hiashi slid the door open to the front of the compound and saw the three teens.

Hiashi walked over to them, "Hinata, where have you been? You didn't tell me you were assigned to a mission!"

Hinata sighed, "The Fifth Hokage told me not to tell anyone where I was going. I didn't even tell Neji-kun."

Hiashi hadn't noticed Naruto was there until he looked over at Neji, "Ah. The Vessel. How lovely."

Naruto bowed to Hiashi, "Hello, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi ignored Naruto, "Hinata, I need to speak with you."

Hinata pulled her sleeve down and nodded, "Hai." She looked at Naruto and nodded, "I'll see you later."

Once Hinata and Hiashi were out of earshot Neji grabbed Naruto's arm and ran around the back of the compound. He led Naruto to a window near the back. The ducked under the window and peaked through. Hiashi opened the door and let Hinata walk in first before him. Hinata sat on the floor near where Hiashi sat.

"Hinata-chan…where you with the vessel while you were on your mission?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, father."

"Then why were you with him?"

"While I was coming back to the village, I ran into him. We decided it would be safer to come back together, in case enemies were around." Hinata said, smoothly and without hesitation.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know I hate it when you lie to me, Hinata."

Hinata looked down and sighed, "I don't know what you want me to tell you, father. I am in love with Naruto. He has taught me to have confidence in myself and has taught me to be a better Shinobi. Something you could never do."

Hiashi looked at Hinata, shock written all over his face. Naruto held his breath and hissed at Neji, "What is she doing?!"

Neji smiled a little and looked through the window, "She's taking care of her life."

Next thing Naruto heard was a loud slap. Hinata was on the floor, Hiashi over her. When she fell her sleeve moved up a little so Hiashi could see the mark.

"Hi-Hinata! How could you!?" Hiashi yelled. Hinata got up, quietly, and looked at her father, "If you do not like what I am now, disown me, abandon me, I won't care. I have what I've always wanted and what I've always needed."

Hiashi grabbed her wrist and took out a small knife, "I can easily take the venom he put in you, out of your body."

Hinata's eyes darken, "Go ahead. I'd love to see you try."

Hiashi hesitated, he's never seen Hinata with this much confidence and pride. He hardened his gaze and slashed Hinata's wrist. She yelped and grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto and Neji jumped through the window. Naruto went to Hinata and Neji stood in front of Hiashi.

"What the hell, Hiashi-sama!?" Neji yelled.

"She's a monster! She's disowned! She beyond help!" Hiashi yelled, pointing at Hinata. Naruto looked down at the wound and licked it a little, "It will stop bleeding soon." Hinata hissed as Naruto licked it.

"Hiashi-sama! You need to look in the mirror! Look what you just did to your daughter!" Naruto yelled, facing Hiashi while holding Hinata. Hiashi glared at Naruto, "Shut up, vessel!"

"No! I will no longer keep my mouth shut when it comes to the ones I love being hurt!" Naruto yelled, walking towards Hiashi. Hinata looked at Naruto, amazed and shocked. She looked back down at where she was cut and it was just a scar now, dry blood around it.

"Naruto-kun! You can't!" Neji said, pushing Naruto away. Naruto's eyes turned into the red Kyuubi's…but he kept control. He let Neji stop him, taking deep breaths, before closing his eyes.

"Hiashi-sama…if you do anything else to Hinata-chan, and I find out," Naruto glared at him, his eyes back to their piercing blue, "I will kill you."

Hiashi glared at Naruto. Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and turned to Neji, "Help me with Hinata's things. We're bringing them to my apartment."

Neji nodded, "Hai." Neji looked at Hiashi before running after Naruto.

**XXX NARUTO'S APARTMENT XXX**

Naruto sat on the couch, Hinata lying down next to him, her head on his lap. She was holding her wrist. She didn't know how to feel right now. She was happy as hell that she wasn't under her father's rule anymore…but…what about Neji? The only reason he stuck around and didn't go after Tenten was because of Hinata.

Hinata let some tears fall free. She hated this. She was very happy that she could be with Naruto freely now. But Neji stayed for her…and she left.

She sat up and wiped her tears, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto leaned closer to her, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"We have to help Neji-kun." Hinata hiccupped. "With what?" Naruto asked.

"With getting out of that damned Hyuuga compound! He only stayed there because I was there! Now that I'm gone we have to help him get out! We have to!" Hinata cried. Naruto held her and nodded, "I promise, Hinata-chan…we will."

Hinata nodded and sniffed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and went to the bathroom. Hinata sighed and wiped her tears. She got up and opened the sliding glass door to the balcony. She walked out and looked around. It was nearing sunset and everyone was hurrying back to their homes. Hinata smiled and looked out across Konoha.

It was really a beautiful sight. Hinata sighed and leaned on the railing. She stared at the scenery for a few more minutes before walking inside. Hinata walked further into the apartment and saw Sakura and Gaara walking out of the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! How did it go with Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed, "It went fine but…I'm worried about Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked at her, concerned, "Why?"

"…Sasuke said if he sees Naruto-kun he's going to kill him on the spot." Sakura bit her nail.

Hinata nodded, but smiled, "I wouldn't worry. Naruto-kun beat Pein, so I'm pretty sure he can handle Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Still…we don't know Sasuke-kun's ability."

"Naruto-kun doesn't know anyone's abilities when he fights them. Yet, he still wins." Hinata smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Everyone turned to the hallway when they heard the bathroom door open.

"All right, what's up with Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said, yawning.

"Nothing really. Tsunade just said to be at the Tower at 8 am." Sakura said.

"I'm coming," Naruto said. Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata shared glances.

"Naruto-kun I-"

"I heard what you said about him wanting to kill me. Don't worry, he won't see me. I'll be behind the glass wall," Naruto smiled, "Gaara is going with you though, right?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah."

"Keep her safe. Or else I'll kick your ass if she gets hurt." Naruto looked at him with a serious face.

Gaara nodded, "You know I would never let anything happen to Sakura-chan."

Naruto nodded, "I know, but I like reminding you." He smirked.

Gaara chuckled.

Naruto stretched, "All right. It's eight pm. Time to sleep!"

"Hinata-chan! I forgot to ask! What happened at the compound?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and frowned. Hinata rolled up her sleeve and there was gauze covering her hand and wrist.

"Oh my god!" Sakura said.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked, taking Hinata's wrist.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun. I'm fine. It healed right when Hiashi-sama cut through it." Hinata said, waving them off.

"Hinata-chan, is it a scar?" Sakura asked, walking over to Gaara.

"Ye-yes. But don't worry! I'm fine!"

"Hinata-chan, I can heal it! The scar will go away!"

Hinata pulled her arm away and flushed, "I…I…" Naruto walked next to Hinata and put an arm around her.

"I told her I could heal it too. She doesn't want it to be fixed." Naruto frowned, looking down at her.

"You could heal it?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, "I could bite her again and the mark will go over the scar. The scar would heal within a week or two after I bite her again."

"Hinata-chan, why won't you?" Gaara asked, concerned.

"I…I," Hinata flushed and looked down at her wrist, "I…I want to remember this day."

"Why? You got hurt!" Sakura said.

"I know but…today is the day I realized I'm not a Hyuuga anymore," She looked up at Naruto, "I'm an Uzumaki." Naruto smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto, "I love you too, Naru-kun."

Sakura smiled and turned to Gaara, "We should get going." Gaara nodded, "Yeah. It's late."

Naruto nodded, "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Sakura and Gaara nodded to them, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Naruto and Hinata walked Sakura and Gaara to the door and closed it behind them.

**XXX SLEEPY TIME XXX**

Hinata sat on the bed as Naruto got into bed. "How is your wrist feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Much better," Hinata sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned on the wall.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "…Are you okay?"

Hinata looked at him and waved him off, "Yes, yes. Of course I'm fine. I'm just a little…shook up. Hehehehe." Hinata looked down at the sheets.

"…I wish I could help." Naruto said, looking down at his hands.

"You are helping a lot more than you know, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight, Naru-kun, I love you."

"Goodnight, Hina-chan, I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and coming with me on Hinata and Naruto's first journey together. There second journey will be coming within the week! (When I say that I probably might mean the next day…I'm very fast with my chapters if I have the idea in my head :3) THANK YOU ALL!**

**Also, if you have any good ideas for what the second story should be called, please tell me. It could be a random name or a name that would mean something to both Naruto and Hinata! It doesn't have to match the story! It's just whatever works! :D **


End file.
